Make A Wish
by Livia-Sobriquet
Summary: Skye makes a wish on her 18th birthday to somehow cross worlds to meet her favorite Bleach characters. But when she wakes up in Hueco Mundo, she realizes her wish came true. And along with it comes the very real dangers of living under Aizen's rule with a castle full of Arrancar. OCxUlquiorra, OCxGrimmjow
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

* * *

It was on my eighteenth birthday that I made that huge, life-changing, unchangeable wish. Impulsive?

Yes. Stupid? Often I think so. Reckless? Undeniably.

But worth it?

Definitely.


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Skye!" my friends yelled. Loudly, I might add. Not that I'm complaining about the attention. It's not every day you legally become an adult (not like that means anything, though).

"Skye, blow out the candles!" Sarah yelled.

_Fine, fine. If you insist._

"What're you gonna wish for?" Alyssa asked.

Julie nudged me in the ribs. "A nice, steamy, make-out session with a male of your choice from Bleach, and maybe a hot orgy with —"

"Julie!"

I looked down at the cake, my face flushing. Julie and I are the only Bleach-obsessed girls in our group, and then there's Justin, the only anime-obsessed guy in our group (who I swear only watches Bleach because almost every girl has ginormous boobs) so no one (but him) got what she just muttered to me, but still…

_Dammit, she has a point._

How _awesome_ would that be if I could spend the day — or longer — with any male from Bleach? Or even better, make that two.

Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. My two favorite characters.

What?

I have a thing for bad boys!

Anyways, obviously I wished for them. Even if it would never happen, a girl can still dream (oh and dream I do…dirtily at times…heh heh heh).

_Any_ways, I made a nice, clean wish to, like, hang with them. Ignoring the impossibility of that happening, of course. I _know_ they're not real. But if they were…oh God. I'd be deflowered in minutes. But _damn_ it would be _so _good!

I blew out the candles and everyone clapped. Julie shot me a knowing look and I avoided her eyes for the next bit.

She knew what I wished for because we both have probably made the exact same wishes on our birthday cakes since we started watching Bleach a couple years before.

Someone should've told me be careful what you wish for.

You just might get it.


	3. Chapter 2: What Did I Do Last Night?

**Chapter 2: What Did I Do Last Night?**

* * *

I opened my eyes with a pounding headache. I tried to wait it out and go back to sleep, but the pounding just got worse. I sat up, thinking I'd just down an Aspirin and get back to sleep, when a huge wave of nausea swept over me. I grabbed the garbage can and puked just in time.

_What did I do last night?_ I strained to remember but I couldn't think that far back. Did Julie and Sarah and Alyssa and everyone else get me so drunk I passed out?

I raised my head. The nausea was still there but it was a lot better now.

I didn't recognize the room I was in.

I started to panic. Whose house was this?

I looked down. I was wearing different clothes. Someone had changed me. I was dressed in a white gown, sort of like a hospital gown, but thankfully with a back.

_What's going on?_

A set of automatic doors opened to my left. I looked up in surprise, still holding the puke-filled garbage can. I quickly set it down and sat on the bed.

"Oh. You're awake. Good. The tests can begin."

Szayel Aporro Granz was grinning at me.


	4. Chapter 3: Is This Real Life?

**Chapter 3: Is This Real Life?**

* * *

"Tests?" I squeaked. This _had_ to be a dream. Except that even in my craziest dreams, I still accept everything as real until I wake up. I pinched my arm. _Ouch!_

"You're in excellent health for a specimen, so you should be a perfect experiment."

My jaw dropped. I tried to compose myself. This _couldn't_ be real. "You're kidding, right? You're a great cosplayer. You got the hair, the build…down to the voice, but drop the act, okay? It's not funny anymore."

Szayel raised a thin pink eyebrow. "You think this is a joke, human?"

I snorted. "You really expect me to believe you're going to do some experiment on me dressed as Szayel?"

Suddenly he was gone.

Suddenly he was right in my face, Fornicarás pressed against my neck. I didn't even have time to gasp.

"Now do you doubt me, human?" he purred.

I stared at him with wide eyes, unable to speak. This was the end. Just as I found out Bleach characters were real, I was going to be killed by Szayel.

I closed my eyes, hoping he'd do it quickly and not toy around when the pressure lifted.

My eyes shot open.

Szayel was resheathing his Zanpakutō.

I swallowed.

"You are not worth killing," he told me slowly. "Yet. Once the operation is complete…you're fair game."

Laughing maniacally, he injected me with something before I could even move away. Blackness filled my vision and his increasingly crazy laughs were the last thing I heard.


	5. Chapter 4: Better Than Plastic Surgery

**Chapter 4: Better Than Plastic Surgery**

* * *

I woke up again, but this time I felt full of energy.

I jumped up and somehow somersaulted in midair, landing on my feet on the cold floor. I realized I was barefoot and the floor was cold.

_What the…_

"I see you're awake."

I jumped and whipped around to find Szayel smirking at me.

_Wait a second…how'd I turn around so fast…?_

"Your reflexes have improved…" Szayel mused, scribbling something down on the clipboard he held. All of the sudden, he threw something at me. It soared towards my face, but somehow slowed down, like it was slow motion in a movie. _Did he drug me?_ I wondered. I reached out and caught it easily. I looked down at it. It was a digital stopwatch. I tossed it back to him, but it went a lot faster than I meant for it to go. Weird.

He tossed me a pile of white clothes, a pair of rolled up white socks, and the black boots that everyone in Las Noches wore. "Pick what you like and put these on. I'll be back in ten minutes to assess you."

He left the room, and I walked around for a good two minutes to check there weren't any security cameras watching me before I looked at the clothes. Mostly there were crop tops and hakama pants. Then I found a white romper with wide shoulder straps. _Hmm. _I set that aside and rummaged through the pile. I found a pair of white leggings and tossed that on top of the romper. As I was looking through the pile I realized I was freezing. So I took a white jacket for good measure.

I stripped down quickly, thankful that I was wearing a bra and underwear.

Except…was it just me or did my boobs look bigger than they were?

And I _definitely_ wasn't wearing a matching lavender lace bra and panty set.

And I thought Szayel was gay.

I shivered.

I pushed that to the back of my mind and dressed at top speed.

He entered a second after I pulled on the jacket. It reached my waist. I left it open and rolled the sleeves up to my elbow.

I didn't like the way he looked at me. Like I was a piece of meat. _Damn, he's _straight_!_ I thought, panicking.

A sharp clatter of metal jolted me back to the present.

I glanced down. A lilac sheathed Zanpakutō lay on the ground. I bent down, not daring to believe it. With shaking hands I picked it up. I immediately could feel the power radiating from it. _My_ power.

I tore through the pile of clothes and found a black sash. I stepped through it, avoiding looking at Szayel, and pulled it up to my waist. I slipped the Zanpakutō through so it rested at my left hip.

"You chose your clothes well," Szayel drawled, approaching me.

I turned around. "Thanks," I replied coolly and calmly.

"Have a look at yourself," he suggested, gesturing to a full-length mirror I hadn't noticed before.

I walked up to it and gasped.

It was like looking at Skye 2.0. I could still see traces of me but now I looked…well, there's no other way to put it: _sexier_. I still had the same oval face, more or less. My cheekbones might've been a little wider across and my jawline a little narrower and fair skin, but now my complexion was _flawless_, literally. No freckles, no little bumps or blackheads.

My hair, which was always a reddish brown color, was now light orange, almost auburn, and hung in soft curls halfway down my back. I noticed a unique white hair clip on the left side of my head, almost on the top of my skull. It wasn't much bigger than my index finger. I touched it. It seemed attached to my skull. And it wasn't a clip. It felt like bone and when I moved closer to the mirror, I realized that the unique pattern was really jagged teeth. A Hollow mask fragment.

My eyebrows, perfectly plucked and shaped, were still reddish brown and I realized they were raised in surprise. My blue eyes had turned violet.

I looked over the rest of me. I was still the same height, about five foot four. But my waist had shrunk to give me an almost perfect hourglass figure. I'd lost some fat and ran my hands over my arms, legs, and stomach. All muscle. My eyes widened. Somehow I'd gone from average to model, human to Arrancar, in a matter of hours.

Wait till guys got a look at me!


	6. Chapter 5:The Perks of Being An Arrancar

**Chapter 5: The Perks of Being An Arrancar**

* * *

"Let's see you run from this end of the room to the wall," he then said.

I didn't want to, but I didn't have much of a choice if he was going to threaten me with his sword again, even if I did have one of my own now.

I got into a starting position and looked at him. He nodded. I took off…

And crashed through the wall less than a second later.

I was going so fast that I couldn't stop myself, so I kept going through walls. I slammed my foot into the floor and skidded to a halt. I looked back. I'd crashed through at least four or five walls. Oops.

Szayel appeared in front of me. "Your sonído is in working order as well." out of _nowhere_ I heard a whoosh of air and I instinctively threw my hand out. I caught his fist in my hand. He forced his fist forward. I tightened my grip and pushed back. "Your strength is respectable." He opened his mouth. I knew what he was about to do. Pink light filled his mouth as a pulsating ball of magenta light emerged and shot towards me.

I threw myself backwards, crashing through more walls but the cero sped up.

_If I can use sonído then…_

I clawed my right hand and focused on finding some inner power. An indigo light appeared, first in a small ball, and then it grew. I raised my hand and released it. It easily engulfed Szayel's small cero and I realized too late that I put too much energy into it. It crashed right through the walls and would've gone straight through Las Noches if Szayel hadn't stopped it and absorbed its energy.

"Impressive."

That wasn't Szayel's voice.

Power flooded through the air. It didn't make me weak but I could feel it around me.

I looked around for the source of the voice. It was definitely male and rougher than Szayel's.

But I had a suspicion I knew who the voice belonged to. And sure enough…

I felt my cheeks flame the minute I saw his light blue hair. My eyes were caught by his deep blue gaze.

For a couple seconds I stopped breathing.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.


End file.
